The Lady of Shallot
by Shisenki
Summary: Caged. Like the Lady of Shallot who was forever cursed to live a life full of reflected mirrors, her feet will forever be bound inside her lost childhood castle. She needed her own Sir Lancelot. But maybe, she could fly with her own set of wings. ChromexMulti
1. Her Pallet of Colors

**A/N: First of all, I am discontinuing writing Fatidic Woman and lá felicita di Chrome because my interest in continuing it are all gone. I'm really sorry for those who expected for me to update those stories. I am really, really sorry and I hope this would cheer everyone up. This is another Alternative Universe plot for Chrome Dokuro and there will be no Outside Characters for these moment. There will be drama—if I get the right picture and portray the drama that well, hahaha! And lots of twists. I promise and I hope that I will continue this one and I am also solely put my attention to this plot for now. Second, if others are confused with something while reading—they have a purpose and also an explanation at the end of this chapter but you have to read first. I am not really good so I hope that I may leave a good impression, hahaha! Third, reviews are all welcome! Although I have a soft heart with flames, bashes and discrimination reviews. Like any other sensitive living person, I easily get discourage but oh well, everyone are freely to say what they want to say. I won't hold your ability to speak freely. Ok, have a good day and God Bless! **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Prologue: **_**Her Pallet of Colors**_

* * *

When she was a little girl her life was all colors.

It was _yellow_ like the bright sun.

It was _blue _like the calming sky.

It was _purple_ like the color of royalty.

And it was _pink_ and _red_ for she was showered with love.

But when everything went down with her father's unexpected encounter with death, her rainbows had stopped coming in her dreams and her dreams were all torn and turned into a living nightmare.

Deep shade of _grey_ reminds her of her new scars.

Bloody _red_ shared her growing resentment of herself.

Empty _white_ tells her of her knew character.

And endless hue of _black_ knows how it will be her life from now on.

She secretly wished from all the faeries and elves and magical creatures she knew would grant wishes to bring back what she had. She prayed to God to have her father back. She even begged her mother to just come back. But all her pleas are answered in silence.

There are no mystical beings that offers gifts and wishes.

It is not her place to demand more out of what she has to God.

Her mother is mourning although she was also hurting.

She has to understand. She has to accept whatever it is in her plate. She has to wait for a miracle if patience is required to have for another happiness.

Years grew and her mother went from mourning to depressing woman and into a distant mother. The mistress of the house became a wallflower and grew large stinging thorns around her. The once opened mansion shut down without a word to the world. The once lively hallways turned gloomy as one by one servants of the house went away.

They could not bear the atmosphere. It was suffocating and depressing.

Only the faithful old butler of the family and the nursemaid and the cook stayed. The three of them with the little princess of the manor maintained the awful big estate through sheer determination and hard work. The mistress was not to be bothered and was left alone in her misery. She doesn't want any help and that's it. They worry if she is getting herself killed but they knew the lady of the mansion fears death—_her_ death the most.

A year passed but their full effort isn't enough to support the whole place. They needed money to replace the leaking ceilings and cracked walls. They needed new tools to fix the disarray landscapes. They needed new materials and equipment to preserve the estate. They fear that the taxes, bills and payments are piling up. They couldn't even provide their basic necessities.

They tried having jobs outside their fields but they could not manage one since two of them are all undergrads and one is already a senior. The little doll offered herself to help but she is still so young and small. They had no choice but to look for their mistress who they rarely approached at her own request.

"…money? That's the last, we don't have any money left. You may go as you please. I don't care anymore." She coldly said as she lay herself on her window sill holding her late husband's picture frame.

"But Mistress how about your daughter?" The old butler protested as he scooped the girl in his arms.

"…daughter? Daughter? I have a daughter? We do?" the curious woman turned towards them. Her disheveled hair and smeared mascara and eyeliner made her looked an escapee in mental institution.

"Yes, you have with the late master." He confirmed as the little girl tightly embraced him, scared of her mother.

"We have? Really—_truly?_" she inquired as she eagerly approached them.

"Yes, Mistress. Her name is Nagi." The kind old man nudged the little girl in his arms to look and welcome her mother. She complied even though she is afraid of what the odd woman would do.

The woman reached out to her child as she smiled bitterly in relied, "Yes, yes… my daughter, _his_ daughter…_ our daughter, _Nagi." Tears are flowing on her large blue eyes. "You would never leave me, right? Oh Nagi, baby—darling..._sobsob_…Mama's so sorry, mama's so sorry…_sobsob_..." she wailed as she finally clutched her daughter in a tight embrace.

Little Nagi was startled but slowly fell into tears and cried with her mother. At that moment, she knew she had something back. She knew that her mother would come back. '_Thank you, Dear God._' She silently thanked.

"Don't worry..._sniffsniff_…Everything will be all right. I promise. I'll protect you, my baby…"she kissed her forehead and everything seems bright again.

"…_Mama…"_

* * *

In time, the manor came back to life. It is not like before but there is life in the dark halls and empty rooms. The gates are slowly welcoming. The servants are coming back. The princess felt her rainbows chased her lonely nights.

It was like _blue_ and _white—_peace.

It was like _yellow_ and _orange—_life and energy.

It was like _green—_contentment.

And it was shades of _pink _and _red—_happy love.

But what streak of _black_ touches, corrupts—slowly and torturous.

Her mother was having her usual afternoon teas with her own social friends in her work. Her mother was quite popular that time so she isn't fazed on how this so-called little gathering turned into a garden feast. Anyway, at least she has her own age group to play with.

"…Don't you think it's quite inappropriate for Nagi to grow without any father figure to know?" a brunette in a funny fancy hat said to the blonde who looked majestically in her prim pink dress.

"Nagi and I are happy with just the both of us. I don't think I could ever marry another man besides my late husband." She replied monotonously. This question has bothered her throughout her entire career. Her _labeled_ friends are like the press sometimes. They just harass her in her most intimate and vulnerable places.

"But you can't fill up the void of what has taken away from her, you know. We had our times with our rich fathers but their lack of presence has also scarred most of us. You are one lucky woman and had marry Shuichi." A wise advice offered to her by one of her stoic friends in the society.

She bit her lip and contemplated. Shuichi was a half-Japanese and a half-English man. He is entirely in love with his Japanese Heritage that he, even though at the birth certificate, baptismal documents and other necessary papers say otherwise, named their daughter Nagi. He was a wonderful man. The most handsome she had ever laid eyes on. And she will forever love him and keep him inside her heart and soul.

She looked at her blooming daughter. She is her sunshine and hope. _And the world will consummate her._ She shudders. Her father may be heartless and unfeeling but he offered her security and provide her safe haven with her late mother. She needed a _man_. Even though that sound so wrong but she needed to provide Nagi a father—a _substitute. _And she _promised._ She promised her baby.

And her baby waved at her in all smiles and butterflies. She waved back with the same aura and fondness. "…let's see…" she said quietly but it was heard by most of them there. They nodded, satisfied with her vague answer. At last she understands the flow of the society.

* * *

Five years later on an early morning of October that she met two people that would be joining their little family. She never seen her mother so eager into introducing someone to her. She shyly prepared herself for the matter, of course.

"Honey, meet Daemon and his son, Mukuro. They will living here with us from now on." Her mother gently pushed her for the other two to see her. Nagi tried her best to greet but she stuttered all her words. "Nufufufu, why aren't you cute." A man with an odd melon shaped hair went down to her level. She went beet red as she tried to hide herself from the man. "Eh..." He drawled as he observed the little lady with his attentive gaze. "…you have Shuichi's eyes and Elena's nose, how adorable!" he mused excitedly.

"Nufufu, Mukuro, come and greet, dear Nagi." He grabbed his son's wrist as he led him towards the young girl. The annoyed pineapple haired boy slipped his wrist from his father and eyed the blushing girl in tolerance. _'So small.'_ The boy thought as he looked at her up and down. Feeling the young lad's eyes on her she admiringly took courage and return the same stare with her large innocent eyes, plush cheeks and parted dainty mouth. Mukuro was taken aback from her appearance but it suddenly dawn on him, _this is his new little sister—his little sister…_

"…hello, Nagi…"

After that their life as a family burst into multitudes of colors.

There are times it were _grey _but those days are filled with comfort.

There are times it were _red_ but anger would mellow down to understanding and forgiveness.

There are times it were _indigo_ but mischiefs are all slipped by with a wordily stern from the Mistress.

And there are times it were just _beige _and _peach_ but those dull days and nights wouldn't replace anything they have.

But, the happy little family must know, dark days have not yet to come—until it hit them like a slap on the face that cold winter premier night.

* * *

"Lady Elena…_snapsnap_…what is your opinion on the upcoming…_snapsnap…_grandball held next week?—S_NAP!_" a persistent middle aged man asked as he struggle to push his other competitors at the margin distance from the red carpet. "Mr. Daemon, sir!—_SNAPSNAP! _We have heard about _Vongola_'s new project this month…_snapsnap…_Would you care to share your knowledge or any ideas concern in this group event?" the question, although loud enough, lost in the number of paparazzi and reporters and flashes of camera that surrounds them.

They just got out the limousine and they already met the entire outlet of the world with their political, outrageous and scandalous inquiries. This suddenly made Nagi lightheaded. There are so many people around and they are so loud. How her older brother put off with a calm aura and an immediate authentic smile in instant bizarre her. In her fancy winter coat and branded ankle boots she stood near her mother as she grasped her newly acquired cat in her arms. _Meowwww…_

"Oh sorry, Mr. Flumpkins." She murmured and softly preened the cat who purred appreciatively. Lost in her own world as her family stayed for a short while to pose and answer brief questions as required, someone notice her little form.

"You must be Ms. Nagi—_SNAP!_" That startled her as he looked up and saw a pretty reported whose lips painted in red gloss asked her in curiosity. "I have heard you are being homeschooled, would you wish to explore the wonders of some elites schools or maybe, venture the life in public schools?" This caught her off guard. She was entirely fine with standing there and people taking pictures of her but she could not handle mild pressure of being interrogated. She was not yet ready and so she just stammered a light reply to the Lady Reporter, "I—uhhh, I wish to study where m-my brother wou—would be, Miss…"

"Oh, how adorable!"

This exclamation did not escaped from the prying ears and swiftly drifted their attention on the little girl cornering her with questions that are not really related to her in many sense. It's starting to get scary as her trail of vision seemed to darken at the sides. She slightly stepped back as she accidentally squeezed her cat in pain. _Meowrrrr….._

She gasped, "Mr. Flumpkins!" She ran following the black cat scurrying on the red carpet and crossing over the wet street. "Nagi!" Her mother tried to get hold of her but the little lady was determined to get her cat back.

She suddenly stopped at the road lane open for public use as she scooped her precious cat in her arms. She looked back when she heard the desperate calls from her mother and urgent shouts from her father and the _splish-splash _of her brother's customized velvet boots that is already covered in mud.

She smiled happily showing her cat to them in comfort, "I just took Mr. Flum—_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK—SCREEEEEEEEEECHHHHH,_

A bright light just engulf her that premier night.

* * *

Her baby, her baby was an angel and someday she will grow wings wide enough to give joy and love as she flew above—that night, that night, her baby _flew_ and _splattered _and _broke_ and _bloodily dying_. She didn't know what escaped from her luscious lips but she knew it was an ear deafening scream.

"_NAGIIIII—!" _

"Someone call 911!" Various flashes of camera and noises can be heard as she scooped her baby into her arms mortified how close to disembodiment the frail girl was. She wailed more ignoring the fact she is already soaking the blood of her baby. "…my baby, my baby…" she rocked back and forth as Daemon frantically call emergency nearby. "Get here _immediately_!" He shouted angrily with a hint of desperation at the other line. He looked back at his wife and his dying daughter.

"Elena, they are coming—they will save dear Nagi—they…" he soothed her out but it's more of reassuring him. He bit back whatever came out of his mouth, he can't trust himself now with all these overflowing dread inside him, and removed his coat and ripped his white dresser shirt, trying to stop the bleeding of their young girl.

Mukuro was in his dumbfounded state as he slid at the other side of her little sister. There was this _red _color. There was this metallic smell overpowering his nose. It made him sick. It made him want to faint. The siren of the ambulance snapped him out of his own stupor. He looked around as if he just woken at that place. He was about to stand up when he heard a distinct _splash_ of liquid. He looked down as he saw in his hands that dripping _red _color. His vision trailed down to where the river if blood's origins.

He whimpered—he whimpered as he saw how his sister—_his precious little sister_—disembogue herself the liters of _blood _she has_._

That _premier night_ also made them all vulnerable—coming from the strongest and powerful family in history.

_It was just a streak of __**black**__ that they have just tasted that night—just a streak; there's more to come…_

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_ "—please give me the forceps, check the vital signs as I remove the inner shard at her lower abdomen—"She heard a muffled sound and busy noises of stainless tools around her. She tried to open her eyelids but her vision was blurry and bright—so bright. There was pain all over her that she could not comprehend at all. _Beep…beep_… "—we're losing her—"

"-starting defibrillation—" _Bzzzzbzzzz, _and her body arched as two cold surface electrified her on her chest.

"—doctor, there's no change…" "Again"_ bzzzbzzzz—charged—ooofffpphhh,_ and her mind went blank as she drifted into a steady rhythm and into her endless sleep.

"—_stabilized_—"

Outside the Operating Room, her family waited on solemn fear. Hours passed by and still there are no news regarding the condition of their angel. Mukuro laid asleep as soon the clock has passed twelve. He wanted to stay awake although he was attacked by hyperventilation as soon as Nagi was brought inside from the Emergency Room towards the Operating Room. Elena wouldn't accept any offer to sleep at the other side of Daemon but she welcomed the embrace he gave. She was still quivering but Daemon had managed to calm her from her hysteric screams and struggle as the nurses pull her from the bleeding girl. Daemon remained strong but he is breaking inside. He prayed for his family to be spared. He prayed—after so many years he had strayed long…

It was three in the morning that a man clad in scrubs came out with another two that looked like his assistants. He pulled out his mask as he approached the waiting family at the nearby bench. Elena stood up as soon she spotted the doctor. Daemon woke the young boy on his lap and followed his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs., your daughter is stabilized." A great relief flooded their bodies as they eases up on the news. "But—she requires long period of regeneration. And this her body and so her brain understand…" The news was not clear but Daemon caught on. He's a bright fellow and his intelligence never faltered him. "—you mean, she'll fall into comatose?" This made his wife looked at him in fear and his son looked at him in confusion.

"Yes but it was just a natural defense and reaction of the brain. She will wake up but it will take months and great attention and care for her to survive." This somehow reassure them, "May we see her?" Mukuro quietly requested as he looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. The doctor soften his gaze at him and said with a slight smile, "You'll see her laddie when she will be transferred to her designated room." He looked at the couple before him, "There are more about her conditions but I know that these details will be left when you are all rested and calm. The nurse will be assisting you towards the patient's room and have a good day." He nodded as he was about to leave them, "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you very much…" The beautiful woman clutched his hand and thanked him wholeheartedly. _Bless his soul._

* * *

After two weeks at the hospital they transferred Nagi inside the mansion with complete equipment and two hired house nurses. Months they have waited for their angel's one eye to open (There are no available donor for an eye transplant as of the moment) and they never felt so _grey_ and _blue_ with all these sadness, longing and regrets.

"Daemon," the lovely young woman looked like she was caught on by her age but she still looked breathtakingly beautiful with her broken and lost and spent. "I don't want the world to have Nagi anymore. I don't want to see her hurt anymore…" her husband softly leaved butterfly kisses on her forehead, on her cheeks and on her lips. "I know… I know…" He knew the workings of Elena's mind and he could not helped but sadden at her sudden decision. This does not mean he disagree with it but still they are not giving their angel a choice. "It's for her own good, it's for her own good," he kissed her tears away as he put his long arms around her in comfort. _It's for all our hearts' selfish solace. _

In the next morning, Month Three of Nagi's supposed coma, they announced her death to the whole wide world and they closed the very doors of their estate mansion and kept all the information in silence. _They will consume her and they would not let them anymore_.

And at the night of Nagi's Fifth Month comatose, she woke up with only the light of the lonely candle greeted her and her faithful snoring nursemaid with two unknown occupants. She thought it was strange but she never dwell.

_Strange she's not on her bedroom that has a visible window view outside and a small veranda in addition._

_Strange how she can only see at the other eye._

_Strange that there's only a candle to light the room up._

_Strange why so many wires are attached to her body._

_Strange that there are two strangers inside with her and her nanny._

She heard faint footsteps on her doorway and she saw her brother entered with a milk and cookies on both hands. He did not notice that she's awake and approached the dresser near her bed. He placed the glass and plate as he furrowed his eyebrows at how the ladies, aside from his cute little sister, drool and sprawl wildly on their sleeping position. _And they snore too._ But nevermind.

"—I know I'm wasting my time bringing you something to eat but I am still hoping that you would open your eye and—" There, her brother stood aloofly near her and thought he is just one-sidedly talking to her as usual on late nights he could not sleep. He sighed as he was eyeing the cookies, "I hope these are into your liking…" He trailed his words and was about to leave when Nagi decided to speak in mirth and amusement, "Thank you very much, big brother." It was soft and it was small but he heard it. He heard it clearly as any gong of a bell.

He looked with hope and fear. Maybe he was just imagining or maybe she is actually awake. He could help the anticipation deep within his gut. "…Nagi?" he gulped, "Hello, big brother, why the lights are off though?"

His eyes widened and he already tripped on the hired nurse who is cooped on her sleeping bag as he sprinted towards the miracle that happened just before him. "Nagi? _Nagi_? Is that really you? Are you really awake?" His sudden volume woke the other occupants inside. _What another ruckus is the young master is doing again? _

He carefully not to touch her or more specifically whatever plugs that are attached throughout her system. He _needed _the confirmation. He needed it desperately since day one inside her hospital room. "Silly big brother, are you referring me as one of your pixies and faeries again?" And there was that familiar meek giggle that everyone in the household missed dearly. He teared up a little as he quickly brush pass the approaching made to announce in utter happiness, _SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!_

* * *

A month flew by and their angel started to notice. The doors are shut the window are closed and never had she stepped at least a foot or two outside the mansion. She asked but they refused to answer. She asked again but she was ignored. She asked but it wasn't what she wanted to know. She grew frustrated that she nearly disobeyed her parents as she tagged along with his brother going to his school.

The reactions are all exaggerated and beyond reasonable. They acted as if she would be in peril the mere fresh air that she would breathe. And this time she demanded and they reluctantly supplied, "…dearest Nagi, the world is a dangerous place…I—we could not afford losing you, ok? Ok? Promise me you'll do as we say, promise me—" she had never seen her mother eyes looked like they were drowning into madness of total paranoia so she just nodded at her, "—oh honey, I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry—" Elena hold her in a tight embrace as she cried and cried that day inside the drawing room.

Nagi didn't know if her mother was sorry about what happened before or what she is doing right now to her. But she gave her a hug and a promise, "…okay, Mom. I promise."

_As the __**black**__ hue promised, he just brushed two strokes for the family—and there's more to come._

* * *

**A/N: **

**One: At first I wanted to portray the biological parents and stepfather of Nagi/Chrome Dokuro and tried to make her mother looked somehow less evil as we believed she is in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So that's why I supplied her dead biological father a name since there is no indication of a name in databooks. So he's not an OC. As the plot goes, I just happened to make it into Elena because I wanted Daemon and Mukuro in the scene in a flawless manner. I thought of adopting-Chrome like that but it's just so common for me. So we ended up that Daemon wasn't Elena's first husband (Sorry guys!) and Chrome and Mukuro are just related through affinity (keeping things more interesting). **_**Nagi **_**is just her nickname in this plot. I'll let you suggest any name that goes well with Chrome Dokuro :3 or I'll just let it that way. **

**Two: Vongola's real role will be reveal as the story goes on. If you're wondering what are the Primo and the rest of the first generation Vongola's role would be (since Daemon is all cleared), I will just leave you guessing. Elena is really a daughter of a Duke so that's why she's a public figure in here. The place take place in Italy and I cannot trust myself in putting **_**fratello maggiore**_** (means older brother, I think) since I am not sure about it yet. So bear with it that there's no class in my plot. Sorry. **

**Three: Mukuro is still a kid and his personality will change as he grew up. His obvious frowns will transform into sadistic smiles he has but his eyes will explain how displeasing you are to him. Isn't he sadist, hahaha! As you can see, he is becoming like that. You'll see the hints. So bear with me. Yes, just hug me! Hahaha!**

**Four: I cannot make Nagi/Chrome suffer her original medical complications as having most of her organs needed to be replaced. That's why illusions are really helpful for Chrome because that is what keeps her alive. You see how they cannot supply Chrome real organs in KHR because it is impossible to have an immediate donor to supply you all the organs needed for a domino transplant procedure (I think this is the case Chrome is really suffering, check what it is, ok?). So it's an impossibility for Chrome/Nagi to acquire a transplant in this plot if I went that way. If there was a miracle of successful operation in supplying all the needed organs, Chrome/Nagi will not live long enough because at that time phase, such procedure is still flawed yet with the technology and further knowledge are still developing and lacking. And Chrome wasn't given her eye transplant because I just made it that no one donated one yet. Ok, you get it right? If you don't, just ask away with your reviews because right now I am all sleepy, hahaha!**

**Ok that's all! Thanks! **

**-TheLadyMartyr: Shisenki Elballerina 17 ㈆1㈆1**


	2. The Girl on the Painting

**A/N: **So nobody would get confused, when Nagi/Chrome's father died, she was barely five. She was six when she reconciled with her mother. Eleven when Elena remarried then between twelve and thirteen when she had her accident. So, I hope this is a help. Anyway, leave any reviews after reading.

Love, TheLadyMartyr: Shisenki

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Girl on the Painting**

* * *

_[Three Years Forward]_

Sometimes, when Tsuna was in the mood to study his biology book without being harassed by Reborn's water gun, he would make theories. Most theories about the development of the embryo until its birth. Entirely, he focused those theories in the evaluation of his co-league members' prominent behaviors. And specifically, he subjected his theories on the maddened pineapple-headed junior.

Mukuro Rokudo has been an odd person, in the sense, his eccentric personality is completely insane. Well, everyone Tsuna knew are weird and he include himself in the circle but in Mukuro's case, he's the total madness with an ego that rivals with the Bucking Horse, the Marshmallow-lover, the foul-mouthed Gun Slinger of hell and the Carnivorous tonfa-wielder.

He concluded that Mukuro's embryotic sac is filled with fluids that are high in cocaine and the developing heart was first plunged in hell before it was completely screwed inside Mukuro's cartilage body. But that would really offend Mukuro's mother and Tsuna's anything but a gentleman towards the female species. So he dropped the theories and just reasoned out the unique embodiment of the sadistic junior was due to his long exposure of Daemon's _Nufufu_-labeled Insanity Rays.

The similarities of laughter is a solid evidence after all. Then there's fashion in the same comparison as looking at a reflection on the mirror. Don't forget their fruit replicated hairstyles. And mostly their known attitudes that toppled any villainous heroes alive. Oh, a certain reminder that their greatest fear is the Duchess of Milan and Female Senate, Lady Elena if one's in a dire need of help to escape from their clutches.

Tsuna understands the best that never to oppose to someone as scary as Aunt Elena. A deafening phone call from her was enough to drain ones lifespan. A session of full torturous scolding is something one cannot get out alive unscathed and truly mentally battered. She's worse than death penalty itself—if you just mince the stories of absolute horror about her.

So, the point is, Mukuro _is_ the very definition of insanity-related words. So when their Science Department Head and Current Physics teacher, Verde, asked him to fetch the guy at the west clubrooms—it was hard to believe that Tsuna started to laugh hysterically at the rubbish joke.

"Are you done Tsunayoshi? It is considered rude to laugh at your elders." When Tsuna looked at the stern green eyes of his teacher he immediately clamped his lips together and sheepishly apologized and begged that it will not reach to Reborn's ears.

"Very well, I will let this slide." The exhilarating relief dominated his shaking body. Reborn, his class's moderator, Math teacher and his private tutor is another enigma that definitely to be avoided, when pissed, at all cost.

"But you will still get Rokudo for me. Tell the idiot to come immediately at the faculty. Say it is important." He sighed in defeat and managed to agree. But the thought of Mukuro at the west side of the large school building is utterly bewildering and confusing.

"Oh, and he's at the third floor, Music and Arts Clubrooms. Don't know the room number, just get him." Then the green-haired man waved and lazily strolled down the other hallway, leaving Tsuna helpless.

The_ School for Gifted Children_ is a private sectarian University that upholds its vision and mission as one of the prestigious schools who offers the best education in the whole wide world. The longest, oldest and current director is believed to be Chairman Tablot but it is said that the temporary in position is Miss Luce since the old man was under a deep coma last three years ago.

Even though this university is said to have a refine curriculum and has the best standards to ever received, it doesn't mean that there's no mayhem within the very campus.

The school has _games_. That's what most graduates and alumni described it.

These games have only one instruction and it's to win fairly with everything in your disposal.

Mostly, these games occur in the virtual world the school specifically created since no one wants to risk lives in danger. The system has various situations that only the central computer can assign what kind of obstacle course a student or staff must participates. Here they test the limitations and capacities of each individual.

It is very mind grueling and dominantly influencing that most of the problems, fights and unresolved tasks occurred in the sensory system continues in reality life. This underhand situations cause the birth of their Disciplinary Council, headed by a scary junior and his co-league member, Hibari Kyoya.

And frankly, the west side became the neutral field for any opposing cliques that were formed unintentionally inside the campus. Why? Let's say that Miss Luce wasn't very happy when her garden got involved with the chaos.

So, when you said that Mukuro was at the west side of the building where his existence is bane from, is a reasonable case for Tsuna to panic and to experience slight vertigo. That's why the pineapple-headed and the Hibird-lover always clash because the former cannot be tamed or disciplined for once on his lifetime.

He wondered loudly why the hell is Mukuro Rokudo at the other boundary.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned backwards as he halted himself from climbing up to his destination. He saw a rather happy yet sweating guy approached him. He knew that baseball uniform anywhere. And he most definitely knew that fangirls' squealing around the corner.

"Yamamoto-san," Tsuna greeted with a smile. The ever energetic sophomore radiantly smiled back as he anchored his left arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Sorry about the stench, though. We had our practice since there will be an interschool sports event next month." Takeshi apologizes. "Then, there's Kendo." He sighed. He should have just picked one but there was the urged to do both. Well, he managed to maintain his daily basis for a year and four months in high school anyway.

"It's alright, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna shook his head as they continued their way upstairs. "Besides, the girls would _still_ kill for your shirt, you know." Both laughed. But it was true. A shirt bask in the ambiance by a hot guy, even went through a series of misfortune and total destruction, will still appear to women as any desirable limited edition merchandise. It's scary. Really. The evolution of female species becomes more complicated and terrifying to acknowledge and understand more. Unconsciously, they shuddered.

"Does the League have any meetings? I don't think the Book Lovers Club has any assembly with the Crafts Club or maybe I missed the early announcement?" The black-headed guy began to wonder as he decided to change the subject. "I can't think of any reason why you're here, Tsuna."

_The League_ is composed of only ten members. This ten members have the highest ranks respectively. Although the games are just extra-curricular activities and is a separated entity with academics and such, it still held in a higher regard and also a part with the grade results at the end of each term.

So, in another words, _The League_ is royalty there. It's an official group that has certain requirements to become one of the members. Over all, the requirements are just reminding a possible candidate to prepare himself or herself in having to face _consistency_…in everything—attendances, oral and written exams, clubs, contest and more. It doesn't matter if you're below or above or in between...passing is enough.

And that is already a struggle itself. Weather changes a lot, so does performances.

"Oh right, second floor is Sasagawa-sempai's cute little sister's Cooking Club!" Tsuna sputtered a little. He should not have been obvious with his slight crush on Sasagawa-nii-san's sister.

"N—no, it's not like that!" '_Is Kyoko-chan even here?'_ He bit his tongue before any haywire would possibly happen. Sasagawa Kyoko is a popular girl since she's the one only sister of the Boxing Club's President and she's known for her fierce loyalty to Bianchi-sensei's cooking skills…plus she's a top student in his class.

"I was asked by Verde-sensei to get Mukuro at the Arts and Music Area."

Takeshi stopped laughing as they arrived at the second floor where the Cooking club, Baseball club and Crafts club shared the same area. Then he laughed after processing the information thinking the shorter guy just told him some crazy idea. But he saw how serious Tsuna is with him.

"What is _he_ doing here, Tsuna?"

Tsuna wanted to say, _'Ask Verde-sensei.'_ But it isn't his personality and forte to play sarcastic so he went with, "I really don't know." Emphasizing every word. Guess that it's the most satisfying answer in the world, for now.

Takeshi looked at him at the eye without any smile or happy aura flying in the halls. They just stared at each other; one calculating the other in his most unnatural stoic façade, the latter having difficulty in staying comfortable under such scrutiny gaze.

"Maybe I should accompany you…"

Tsuna wanted to shake his head up and down and say, _'Hell, yes!'_ but he was too meek to depend and share his task with another person. Sure, the offer was tempting and a relief but he did not want to bother a busy body such as Yamamoto.

"No, it's okay." He smiled like everything was like an air, "I'll be fine." Tsuna almost asked himself twice but he was afraid that he would answer differently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" _'No'_

"…Okay" The tall guy seems unconvinced but since Tsuna insisted then it's alright then it's alright, he guessed.

"Just scream if you're in trouble, Tsuna!" Takeshi bid his goodbye as he run towards the Baseball Club for boys' locker room. He will be late for his kendo practice if he stayed any longer. Of course, his friend is more important but he has to keep maintenance.

Tsuna just waved and sighed as he continued his way upstairs. Just a set of staircase and few guesses which room is where Mukuro is, then he's done.

So when he arrived at where he was supposed to be, he began looking in each room for the familiar shadow of pineapple.

'_301'_

'_302'_

'_303'_

'_304'_

'_305'_

'_306'_

Technically the guy isn't anywhere and Tsuna wanted to go and just apologize to Verde-sensei that he could not find Mukuro but anyway, it doesn't t hurt to try one more time right? This time, instead of poking his head at the door way, he would roam inside the clubrooms—wishing that Mukuro's presence here was a mistake made by Verde-sensei.

But the green-haired professor never made any flaws or mistakes—so far as he knew the guy, anyway.

Tsuna just counted his luck though in the common phrase, _'There's a first time in everything.'_

'_306'_ Music sheets with lyrics and music notes spread all over the floor. A lonely piano and an acoustic guitar at the right corner. Leveled platforms at the center and a conductor's stick lying on the table.

The school choir.

The air conditioner was left on and it's freezing cold about seventeen degrees Celsius. Rich kids. He turned it off himself, imagining his own mother reprimanding him how the conditioners and refrigerators around the globe contribute harmful gasses to the atmospheric layer and how people are so careless with their electric bills. The fact that he lets his mind wonder through his mother's strict environmental scolding was a bit eerie in his part. He always drown and hear in deaf ear when it comes to repetitive nagging from his beloved mother. He loves and respect his mother but there are times when he could not understand female hormonal changes. He went to the next as he slides the door.

Somehow, as he switched the conditioner off, he felt that he has done justice to nature.

Huh. He may not have ignore greenhouse effects after all—Reborn and Nana would be proud.

'_305'_ it was dark. Scratch that. It was freakin' dark. He mistaken the room as some sort of occult gathering and the head was none other than Mukuro himself—definitely. The curtains where like glued on the wall if he didn't saw that black tape on each sides and a dark cartolina stuffed above the drapes.

He switched the light on.

Somehow, idiotically, he looked for any weird writings or curses on the floor. He even wanted to trace down any candle waxes that was left behind after the sacrificial ritual. He also went to look for any white chalk around the empty blackboard, if it really contains some sort of black magic like the movies and books projected it. But he only saw a poster instead. And it hit him like lightning in memory lane.

The Theater Arts occupied their clubroom since the auditorium was under severe construction. The play was about a love story and comedic tragedy. Anyway, he missed that since the there are no seats left for the sophomores and freshmen to occupy.

It will be their turn next week to watch anyway but he knew most senior and junior girls will spoil the plot. So he left the room as he turned the lights off.

'_304' _Paintings. No matter how much he shifted his head there are sketches of black, popping colors and smell of paints in every angle—he's sure that even the door wasn't left spared. The ceilings, the walls and even the floor are occupied with drawings. This is vandalism. But most would argue that this is art. But this is really vandalism says the school regulations. Well, few goody-two shoes follow the school rules anyway. He does not include himself in the category since he was forcefully pledged under Reborn's fedora hat and so-called handbook of all dos and don'ts. From the back of his mind, Tsuna knew that it was all Reborn's likes and dislikes when it comes to a student he has taken under his unyielding care. Yeah, right. _Care._ Now, he intended the sarcasm—just inside his gearing mind.

Anyway, he heard that there will be a gallery exhibition when the interschool sports fest comes. He supposed that the OIC Chairwoman and the board members opened different opportunities for the other clubs then. It's been a stereotype when classes and sports clubs and few committees are the only ones operating when the fest comes. It was a good addition to let unpopular non-sport organizations to build stands for their own growth and enjoyment. He also hoped that Book Lovers Club would get a permitted form to participate.

He was about to get out and looked for Mukuro at the other room when he accidentally stepped on a white cloth that was covering a painting hanging on the painting stool. He landed face first on the ground following by the fluttering fabric. He groaned. His nose hurts. And it feels like he was about to bleed but _please _let his Hyper-intuition be defective for once. He did not want to parade, along the hallways, with a bloody shirt again. Hibari will kill him for breaking the rules and Reborn will torture him for looking messy.

Still lying on the floor, he turned his body around, causing the tangled sheet on his legs to out-balance the painting stool. Then in a flash, he comes face to face with the most captivating bright purple eye he had ever seen in his entire life. He was so startled that he pushed the painting away and let out a surprised yelp as he untangled the cloth out of his leg.

Tsuna needed to stay calm. He placed his hand on his chest as he slowed down his heaving breathing exercises. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale_. When he came into rationality, he realized that he was gushing out his nosebleed on his uniform._ Shit_.

He took away a clean handkerchief from his pocket and put it immediately on his nose. He remembered to tilt his head forward to decrease the nauseating feeling from the pit of his bile. He firmly pinched his nose so that it could help his blood clotting. He would visit the infirmary after this. Or maybe after Verde-sensei, who knows. Then a few minutes later he realizes that he threw a painting away. _Shit_—again.

He scrambled carefully while still gripping the lining of his nose as he checked for the object. He wished that it was still intact. He did not want to get into trouble for this. Demerits isn't his thing at all. _'Please be okay. Please be okay.' _He said it like a prayer. He did not want to have a bad record in the middle of the first semester. He needed to have a clean slate in his record, if he wanted to maintain his membership in _The League_ and not to make Reborn worry. _Yes_. Worry. By means _'worry'_, more crazy study sessions of death.

He saw the painting…undamaged. He sighed in relief. He drew another breath as he flew his head to face the ceiling. After he felt that his nose stopped from bleeding, he stood up as he went to arrange the painting and the painting stool at its original position. He then turned and grabbed the fabric.

'_Damn you cloth.' _He has the sudden urged to burn it to ashes for all the misfortunes that have befall on his way out. But he busied himself on looking for the edge so he could just cover the painting and leave for the next room.

He was about to veil the painting when his eyes trailed toward the image itself.

One thing went into his mind as he examined the drawing.

_Enthralling_.

A girl who looked somewhere in his age bracket smiled serenely as she holds her dandelions. She looked so happy that Tsuna also found himself smiling back at her and wanting to say _'Good job!' _in response for picking up those wild flowers. It looks so _damn _realistic that he almost thought it was just a big picture of a person. He must praise the artist for his or her incredible talent. How the color mixed well together with its shading. How the contrast and brightness of the paints are well-balanced. How awesomely defining of each strokes and careful lining of the painting. Exaggerating, he should be bowing now in front of the artwork.

He could feel the happiness and the innocence spurring. He felt that she was someone he knew in a long forgotten memory. He felt that this was one of their moments together when the world was just their laughters and fairytales. He felt that she was the closest personification of his childhood. _Childhood_.

Child…hood?

Tsuna bit his lips together as he examined the painting again and became very uncomfortable with this portrait. Something disgustingly warping is behind this person's smile.

'_It didn't reached to her eye.' _

The way she's showing or giving the dandelions and the way she expects you to receive it.

'_She doesn't expects your capability to get those flowers but she knew that you would take it without hesitation.' _

She has a medical eyepatch. Of course he would deduct that she was also an incorporate of evil.

'_But she's beyond sinister.' _

It's unusual and somewhere, deep down of his sensitive Hyper-Intuition, he could not let his eyes submit to this painting's calling again—especially _her eye_.

'…_because she's pulling you…' _

Tsuna wanted to know more about the mystery but once he submerged into its enchanting spell, there's no coming back.

'…_like Peter Pan… but she's Wendy in a way… yet she's also promising Neverland.' _

He didn't liked it at all. How the invisible sticky webs clamored him into subjugation. How trapped would he be when he'll be there with her on the meadow. How she will keep him there and hold him firm. Freedom.

_Freedom. _

It was never about the girl's fondness about the flowers. It was never about the enjoyment of being with nature. It was never about reminiscing childhood dreams. It was an invitation.

'_She's luring me into her own little twisted fantasy.' _

This person, _this girl_, knew that she was forever bound so she grasps anything or anyone in her midst. Catch it. Trap it. And let it wither away. Then she will hunt again.

'…_Anything you could ever wish for… pirates, faeries, mermaids… a kiss…' _

Tsuna never felt fear in the most silent manner. The girl in the painting that he once admired became something he must avoid. He willed himself not to wander his curious eyes further except at the long grasses below her. He wanted to laugh thinking this was a duo-prank made by Verde-sensei and Reborn-sensei but he knew it isn't this time around.

Slowly, he covered the painting with the white mantle. His hands were shaking, trying hard not to look at her again. But before it was completely veiled and out of sight, he saw a peculiar cursive at the bottom left.

'_Nagi' _

An intimate chill went through to his spinal as he shiver out of response.

It was a name. Tsuna was sure of it. His heart throbbed painfully. He never felt _this fear_ before. That girl, isn't even real—or is she?

It's absolutely terrifying how just a mere image captures one of his most primal emotion. Another horrifying thing was, _she_ just implanted a permanent nightmare into his every daydream from now on. He isn't even sure if he could live to forget her.

She was like an addiction. A very frightening addiction.

In a daze moment, he didn't heard the rasped sliding of the door and the tall lean built that rested on the door frame.

Well, not until the visitor did called his attention.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, to what pleasure do I owe you for waltzing in my humble abode?" A _kufufu_ is inserted after the arrival's inquiry.

Tsuna jumped start as he turned around and found the person he was looking for.

"Rokudo-san" the said man just raised his thin eyebrow as he notice the younger man's bloody shirt.

"_Kufufu_, have you see one of Amehada's nude sculpture artwork? _Oya, oya_, never thought you're a pervert all along, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro smirked as he crossed his arms.

"What?! N-no! No way!" Tsuna denied too quickly. "I had a terrible slip-off and gave me this crooked nosebleed. But isn't because I looked at those sculptures!" he reasoned out and added more, "I don't even know that there are such things as that!"

Point taken since most were confiscated by the Disciplinary Council. Mukuro just shrugged but his devious leer never left his sharped jaw. "Well, as much as I am pleased with your presence. I must ask, what are you doing here?"

Half-composed, the brunette answered, "Verde-sensei asked me to relay a message." Nope. He's not going to say, _'Verde-sensei asked me to get you.' _He wanted to be out of their hairs and most especially, far away from this eerie painting and irking room. He's not escorting this guy. Nope.

"He said you must meet him at the faculty. It is something important. He didn't told me anything but just made me a messenger." who went into great lengths to find him here.

The pineapple-headed didn't respond back for a while as he assessed the message. Mukuro lazily looked at the nervous sophomore, "…hmmmm…."

A few more minutes of intense silence, Tsuna could not handle being there anymore. It didn't mean because he dislikes Mukuro but the painting behind him starts to tempt him. Gnawing his small back with her sharp nails. And the close approximate of the distance is suffocating him. He needed to get out.

_Or she would grabbed his attention again. _

"W-well, I guess my work is done. Then I could go on m-my way! Bye, Rokudo-san!" Tsuna stammered lightly as he walked past by the junior.

Mukuro was about to give him one of his trademark goodbyes and a _kufufu_ in his usual classics, when he caught something different.

"…Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna halted. He was a few meters away from the room when Mukuro called out.

"H-hai?"

Mukuro then shifted his body to look at his way.

"…"

It was getting strange as Mukuro just stared him down without doing anything. _Anything_. But he remained quiet since he doesn't know how to deal with a total opposite of Rokudo Mukuro. Give him Reborn-sensei's tactical and torturous dodgeball games but not a silent Mukuro.

"…did you looked any of the paintings, just now?"

"No" Tsuna was surprised. His own mouth just reflexed an answer.

_And a lie at that._

But it wasn't the truth. And even though he was mildly dumb—courtesy of one of his bully's words—he's an honest person. Tsuna was ready to answer back but Mukuro closed the door of the club room and started to head wherever he's going. "_kufufufu…_ Very well! Ja, Tsunayoshi" He was out of sight after that.

'_What?'_ Now the short sophomore is confused. But he just shook his head and made hurried light steps to get away from the floor. Mukuro's behavior may have been intriguing and could rise multiple questions out of his own oddity. But. The girl is more haunting and he has to leave immediately.

Some days later, Kyoko approached a distant looking brunette during lunch time.

"Neh, Tsu-kun. I haven't seen you at the Cooking-Book Lovers club meeting."

Book Lovers members are asked to create an original recipe book for the Cooking Club. Kyoko wanted to be interviewed by a close friend like Tsuna but he wasn't there at all.

"…hmmm…A-ah, eh, a-ah, K-kyoko-chan!" Tsuna was caught off-guard and reddened furiously.

"Mou, why weren't you there Tsu-kun? I was looking forward to work with you, you know"

Guilt rushed over him as he saw how dejected Kyoko looked like. He wanted to attend. That's for sure since he did not missed any of his club's meetings and activities.

But this time around, his fear overpowered him. He didn't want to ever come across the third floor again. The behavior has been plaguing him so much that he neglected his responsibilities that involves somewhere near or a fair distance at the third building.

He felt that the girl on the painting was just watching him carefully. Which is very creepy, he added. He knew it was just his imagination working but that girl, _that girl_, is something. And he wished that she would not be used against him during the fear obstacle course in the next game session. He doesn't know how to deal with her. Reborn-sensei, he could manage to survive but her, _he would drown_.

For now, he would pay first his attention to his crush.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Kyoko-chan. I had a stomach ache." He lied through his grinning teeth.

* * *

**A/N: **Mukuro's parents are well-known not because he's a celebrity child but also he had a lot of detentions. Rokudo would be Mukuro's biological mother's surname. Soooo, questions and reviews are welcome. I don't think I could add much. The next chapter would be introducing Gokudera.

Love, TheLadyMartyr: Shisenki

_Unedited; Raw; 13th, May 2015_


	3. My Little Hunter, Your Beloved Prey Pt1

**A/N: **Hi guys! Okay, I have this original plot in mind and I am sorting it out because it will be a historical fantasy genre. So, I'll be into Tolkien Universe doing enough research to start my own. Just dedicating to it quarterly my time. The rest—l have to reprimand myself into eating more since I started losing weight. I'm not fat. I'm just short in height so I appeared chubby. But I thought that maybe if I slimmed down just three kilos then I'll grow an inch or so. They said it isn't true. But I'll experiment myself with it. Hahahaha! So, these are my excuses for delaying the update. Thank you for the wait and love you guys! God Bless!

* * *

**WARNING****: **This chapter would be very vulgar because of Hayato's potty mouth and I am making this updated chappie in his _(mostly)_ direct perspective on a third person point of view. Anyway I'll start answering reviews:

* * *

**To lunardusk****:** I'm so sorry if it appeared in a very fast paced plot (at the prologue part). This fanfic will be very dark and I thought that the prologue should be an acute background of Chrome's role in the story. I'm really happy that you enjoyed this and hope you'll have a good weekend! God Speed!

**To Twins White Cat****: **Thank you for finding this story interesting! I really appreciate it. Yep, it's been a while too (for me) to read something similar to this story. And I can't believe I pursue myself into writing it! Anyway, Chrome/Nagi will not be _physically _present in more chapters ahead. She'll appear, of course but let's sit back and make everyone squirm! Hahaha! Just kidding. Have a nice weekend and God Speed!

**To 96bittersweetblackcat****: **Hi! This is your most awaited chapter! I hope you'll like it! Have a great week! God Speed!

**To Il mio nome e Chrome Dokuro**: Hi! I've been a fan of your KHR fanfics and this work has been inspired by your _'Between a Kiss and a Lie: Xanxus'_. But in this plot, in a sense, I made Chrome more broken and more _disturbing_. I am also struggling with the grammatical mistakes, most especially the _Prologue: Her Pallet of Colors_, since I submitted it to the public in its rawest form. The edits will come after I finished _Lady of Shallot_ and that will be a very long time. But I am so happy! You made me sooo happy that I could just die. I meant for Chrome and Tsuna to meet personally but if they've met immediately, most likely problems surrounding in the story will be solved easily and I cannot make the readers feel the climax that I wished them to feel. But anyway your review just made my day! Thank you! God Speed! _P.S. Darling, sorry if I can't write your username correctly because apparently edits hate me for some reasons but I tried :) _

**SPECIAL MENTION to****: **_**DarqueDeath4444, Midori Fuyu11, Ruyune, Rhage-on-sugar1996, dolente, kutsky **__and __**xOxYourDevilxOx**__! _Thank you for favoring/following _The Lady of Shallot_! I'm forever grateful and flattered to all of your support and love for this fanfic! Thank you. Thank you. Muwahhh! Have a fabulous weekend and God Speed!

Love, TheLadyMartyr: Shisenki

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Little Hunter, Your Beloved Prey**

**Part One [Teaser]**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato sometimes wondered, why the hell did the OIC Chairwoman hired his half-sister? He could understand that Bianchi is qualified to teach in the academic fields of Math and Literature. She's smart and a proud independent woman. She could be a professor in college if she wanted to. But _Economic Livelihood?!_ Are they sentencing young students to death? Knitting, needlework, baking, crafting, business and most especially **cooking** have no relations to any part of his sister's whole being! Give her M16 and a lawnmower, she'll do wonders and incredible things beyond imagination.

But _noooo_, they didn't use her potential.

Instead they throw laces, spatulas and ingredients in her plate, believing she could create magic out of them. Also what the fuck is wrong with that woman?! She should complain about the injustice of giving her the wrong profession but instead she was so delighted when it was first assigned to her. The school management must have noticed by now that the increasing numbers of ill students are all due to his sister. Surely they have—right?

"Now class, let us eat my special Mushroom Soup!" Wearing her protective goggles because her brother was present, Bianchi stirred merrily her boiling dish.

Spills of purple liquids and green floating bubbles are being released by the said, _'Delicious Mushroom Soup Madness'_. Hayato may understand madness but not the former three words. He would gladly changed the name into _'Lethal Poisonous Potion Madness'_, if he has the opportunity to do so.

But may the fates abandoned him and hope forgotten his existence because he'll never get the chance. Not in this life time and neither the parallel world. Add the stupid fuck-upped capital, _EVER!_ Then it's an absolute fact of the century.

Since clearly he had no authority over such powerful woman in history, then why the fuck are his class mates seeking for his help?

Flattered that they are all relying with his strength and intelligence in other departments, **this **is just not his math problem he could solve in ten seconds. He doesn't even considered this as a math problem anyway. His sister's talent is practically labeled as a natural calamity. He could see it in the next Science book publication index.

_Chapter 5: Natural Disasters_

_5.1 Earthquakes…..245_

_5.2 Hurricanes…..246_

_5.3 Tsunamis….248_

_5.4 Volcano Eruptions….250_

_5.5 Bianchi's Death Recipes…252_

May all the UMA invasion postponed in absolute fear for this.

"Set up your plates!" Bianchi said with a sickening giggle that signifies the mourning bells for students alike, "Okay, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan would you kindly distribute the portions equally?" Now these two cute girls have become the evil queen's sidekicks. Hayato has no idea if they both possess tasteless buds or just blindly loyal towards Bianchi. Lambo, who was still in elementary, says that both explanations are valid. And Hayato gave a candy in return. Glad the damn cow knows where his glutton stomach relies.

Slowly and almost painfully, he watched as each scoop smashed on the plate in a dreadful groan. He winced when a bubble popped on the food—_or is it still a food?_ He watched as how his fellow classmates received their meal. Some wants to faint. Half wanted to vomit. Few are already praying and most are deadly pale. Even the energetic Yamamoto, who was sitting beside him, blankly smiled back at Hana just to cover up his foul reaction at the food.

"Tch, hypocrite." He muttered as he rudely gave his plate towards the girl. Hana yelped at the sudden action then glared at him after she forcefully put his portion. Yamamoto jabbed him mercilessly as the girl trotted away.

"Be nice." The kendo club member lightly scolded. Gokudera then threw him a look that says, _'Are you shitting me?!' _

"Come on now. It can't be that bad…" that was an incredulous comment and Takeshi realizes that after the silver-headed man arched a sarcastic eyebrow at him. "Ok, it's bad. Very bad." There's no denying that statement in whichever angle.

"But it doesn't mean you have to be rude to Hana-san. Sasagawa-senpai will have our heads." Gokudera didn't bother. Lawn-head knew that he was like this from the start. So everyone—including lawn-head's girl—has to deal with it.

"Tch, I have the freedom to be an asshole or not. Nobody is going to tell me otherwise." Hayato grabbed his spoon as he played with his food. The moment his utensil hit the liquid, the stainless steel began to melt. Fuck, today's special is an acid concocted dish. Yesterday was a tentacle grabbing Calamari.

"I don't think this is edible enough." Yamamoto observed his own shrunk spoon.

"I say, nothing that Bianchi has ever made is _edible enough_." Gokudera exasperatedly said as he cupped his left hand to his defeated face.

"She's your sister. You should give her more credit than that." The black-haired guy glanced at the front, checking if no one has heard of them. They'll be dead if someone listened to their conversation. He or she would make them eat the food out of punishment. Bianchi certainly would. Just to force them to say otherwise.

"I did." He crossed his legs as he searched for a familiar brunette and red hair. "But definitely not _this." _Yamamoto nodded as he follow his friend's eyes.

A nervous red hair and an absentminded brunette are two tables away from them. Recently, Sawada Tsunayoshi—their friend and co-league member—seems to be in his own personal cloud nine. Hayato concluded that Reborn-sensei has done another hypnotherapy or brainwash treatment again. But, it's sad to say, Tsuna hasn't done any ridiculous things such as running half-naked across the hallways. So, in other words, there's something bothering him. Even Enma seems to have noticed.

Well, who wouldn't notice if the said troubled man is heavily downing himself with his own plate of death. The evil queen and her two minions are spontaneously delighted about it but never the rest inside the cooking laboratory. Gokudera should have made a counter dive and a parkour stunt to steal the bowl out of Tsuna's poor mouth but he was in awe and so was everyone else at the short guy's bravery. They felt that they wouldn't want to waste Tsuna's sacrifice, and started eating their own meals.

"Tsuna is an ever energetic guy! Yosh, we can't let him beat us, right?" Yamamoto turned to a busy eating and busy enduring silver-headed who just grunted in response. The black-headed guy just chuckled and made a cheerful _'ittadakimasu'_ as he speedy his way to finish the dish. The good part about today's menu is that it doesn't have any foul scent just like last time. The smell of a rotten egg and an open canal mix has scarred everyone. They have to smuggle laundry clips from the nearby dorms just to bear eating the damn thing.

Gokudera was about to finish the soup when a familiar alarm bell rung throughout the hallways of the building.

_That sound_.

That _music_ always haunts him ever since he was small. He loves playing _'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' _and _'London Bridge' _when he was in the tender age of five on a large piano. But he _detest_ this familiar intro song. It's alluring and creepy and it reminds him how surprises are not all about fun and happiness. It triggers some of his childhood memories about the lies and deceits inside the mansion his biological father built.

Gokudera is starting to forgive and forget as he matured because he's already starting to understand his father's cruel actions but _this song_ is definitely mocking him.

But what does he know, _'Jack in the Box' _instrumental music is a fitting theme song such as to indicate the start of the special obstacle course that occurs promptly anytime of the day, week or month. It's like an earthquake drill a school practices but _'Fear Factor' _is a game that all students of SFGC requires to participate.

So without further ado, the silver-headed and the rest of his classmates proceeded to go down the basement also known as the _Forgotten Playground _where all heavy and strange activities occur. All students, teachers and staffs have bar codes temporarily injected in their arms. It is a prototype that Verde-_sensei_ has worked with a professor in Science and Technology department, Spanner_-sensei_. Since it is temporary, every two years, one has to take a shot to remain a player that can freely function at the underground. Alumni are all welcome to participate again but the process of submitting papers and forms will take longer than necessary. Security and safety is one the top most priorities the SFGC _must_ fulfill.

When all the student body arrives at the _Forgotten Playground, _they must head away to their proper stations; _The League_, Section **A**, Section **B**, Section **C**, Section **D**, Section **E** and Section **F**.

_League_ members ranked higher than the rest of the sections formed. Section A are possible candidates that can be placed in the circle of _The League_ and the rest—Sections A, B, C, D, E and F flow accordingly base from the points and grade charts.

Gokudera with an ever-smiling Yamamoto from his side, went on the left side where other _League _members are already present. Behind them, Enma and Tsuna are following. More like, Enma dragging a dazed-looking Tsuna.

"_Oya_, _oya_, what prison did you four have escaped this time?" Gokudera twitched as he heard the familiar _kufufufu _greeted them as they made their way to form a discreet line according to their ranks.

As of now, Hibari ranked first, followed by Byakuran, then Mukuro and him.

By _prison_, Mukuro means class subject but since it's EcoLive with Bianchi-_sensei _then Gokudera sees it as an acceptable adjective for now.

"Economic Livelihood…" He answered but Mukuro still has that playful smirk etched on his lips as if asking for more, "…with my sister, _tch_…" Gokudera gave in as he looked away in irritation.

"..._kufufufu_, now I see why our_ Rank Tenth_ seems into his own world."

"Well, actually he's been like that since two weeks ago." Enma relayed rather nonchalantly but soon recovered as he remembered he was speaking to the infamous sadist.

The said pineapple-headed junior looked at Tsuna in curiosity.

_'Two weeks? Kufu...'_ he titled his head and was about to utter something when a loud siren from a familiar megaphone echoed througout the wide basement. This seems to seize Tsuna's daydreaming.

".._Eh?" _The brunette looked from his left to right and was startled at the sudden change of scenery.

"..._HIIIII! Why are we here?!" _

The _Forgotten Playground_ was costructed and designed according to the _'Alice in Wonderland'_ plot plan sketches made by the comatosed Board Chairman of SFGC. This include the soundproof foam that surrounds the wide area are specifically and requestedly customized to absorbed loud frequencies and heavy wavelenghts. The thicker the materials made in the foam, the more trapped the sounds within the area. And the more sealed it is, the louder the noise will become since the particles are not spread in an open area. So even the lowest baritone of whispers can be heard clearly.

Now added that Tsunayoshi Sawada, unfortunately, has the highest shriek in the population and a modified soundproof foam will be equivalent to an ear-defeaning discordance _**ever**_. And it's bouncing at every corner!

"..._Ah_... That almost made my ear's bleed." A leer spread out from the lips of a silver-haired _League_ member as he opened another bag of his favorite sweets, marmallows.

"Well, at least, with Tsunayoshi as _Tenth_-things never are boring." He grinned as he ate a mouthful of marshmallows in one serving. Beside him a quiet raven-headed boy silently took the situation. He could have _bitten to death_ the poor sophomore for disrupting the peace but the _Math Teacher_ has beaten him already. And besides... it's the _Fear Factor Obstacle Course_. He should prepare himself for the least expected jumpscares that will occur during the program.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop being a birdbrained idiot and shut your mouth!" A loud thunk can be heard as Reborn-_sensei_ through the megaphone at Tsuna's direction. Luckily it only hit at the brunette's stomach and not his head which is the most important body part needed whenever there are _Games_.

"Now the minor problem was solved..." Gokudera swayed his head towards the school's Physical Education Head Administrator, Fon-_sensei_. Like seriously? Minor problem? Sometimes he even wondered why all of private universities he managed to be accepted, he chooses _this_ warzone-freaked school?

"...I will do all of you a favor to recall three important rules once all of you pass through _The Boundary Line_ also known as _The Rabbit's Burrow_." And Hayato also wondered why the currently asleep Chairman Tablot named all of his weird activities/events or _whatever_ _is strange that's happening _like those on fairytales? This whole_ crazy-effing _school is a mystery that he could not solve no matter what. But he could not helped but feel his is just a pawn in a big game of chess.

"...Students of SFGC that participates the kinetic-virtual program system must follow the code _**I.P.Y.**_ rules. _**I**_ stands for_ Illusion_. _**P **_stands for _Prevention _&amp; _Protection_. And _**Y **_stands for _Yield_." Gokudera drowned himself at the same instructions that were passed out throughout the student body. There are no transfer students and all the freshmens were debriefed about this. The teachers and staffs made sure of that to avoid unneccessary problems caused by outside interference, mainly the prying public which includes parents whose children managed to enrolled in the school without further concerns discussed between both parties.

It happened before and it caused a _lot _of trouble just to sorted it out.

So, the school become _**selective**_ in terms of admitting a possible student in the school.

AND IT'S STILL FUCKING MIDDLE OF THE SEMESTER to have another drama such as that!

"...Remember, follow the_ Yellow Bricks_ in case of emergencies or in extremely underpressure-emotionally or not. Now can we have the Section **D **toform three lines and proceed first towards _The Boundary Line_?" Fon-_sensei _gestured for the students under the category of Section **D** to move forward and do what they were asked to do.

"As you may know, the Section **D **earned a total of 56 points for following the code _**I.P.Y.**_ rules from the last event. They will earn additional 3 points per member for this obstacle and the privilege to cross _The Boundary Line _first. I hope you will learn from them since these will be added to your attendance and performance charts individually."

Well, _The League Positions _are well-respected, feared and dreamed by everyone in the whole SFGC but they are also composed of 10 students who don't follow the code _**I.P.Y. **_rules.

"Now, in your station Section **A **since you will be next after **D**." Soon Section **F, C, B, E **and lastly _The League_ crossed the line. But not without a few soft yet harsh comments given by Lal Mirch_-sensei_ who is also a Physical Eduaction teacher.

"And you stupid boys call yourself _The League_ when you earned 0 point in the last event. _Heh..." _She snorted as she crossed her arms in her irritation and disappointment towards the remaining ten amazing disastrous students.

"Since you are _'The League'..." _She mid-air quoted like she can't believe it. Somewhere inside Gokudera that she could find Bianchi's younger version in Lal Mirch-_sensei_'s personality but he brushed it off, afraid that such _**two**_ Bianchi's can possibly exist at the same place.

"...You'll be given a hint to earn points without following code _**I.P.Y. **_rules."

And this got everyone's attention. _**HOW**_?

"...But all of you've been _bad _boys at the beginning of the school year and _'The League'_ 's annual budget can no longer provide each members_ Membership Allowance _because of the last stance caused by ranks _First, Second, Third, Fourth, Eighth _and _Ninth_." Lal Mirch gave each person she mentioned with an even stare as if she's trying to estimate their worth through her own judgment.

"B-but! Kyouya-_kun_ was being m-" Dino was cut off by Lal Mirch's glare.

"Returning students such as you and Xanxus-_san_ are not pardoned with minimal excuses such as lack of piddly attention from your _kohai_. Grow up." Xanxus just gave her a bored look of impatience. Is this going to take _fucking _long? Why not the hell say the hint and threw them out of the assembly area? He could feel his hand twitch to shoot somebody right now. But of course, real weapons are illegal and killing women considered low. Strangling perhaps?

"Just _effing _tell us the hint, _sensei._" In a way, Xanxus drawled out the honorifics in a disrespecting manner.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young man. Or I'll-" Lal Mirch snapped but she was interrupted.

"_Sensei_, we understand that we've just caused a great amount of trouble in the Finance Department but this is the wrong time to reprimand us. Remember, _sensei_, we only have an hour to complete the task. And for you to cheat us with that short time...Won't this reach to the ears of _The Knights of the Round Table_..._neh~" _Byakuran added as he ate his very last marshmallow since he cannot bring actual food when he will cross the other side.

Ever since the current _League_ was formed in the persons of Hibari Kyouya to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch has been bitter and slightly cruel to them. They have no idea why and likely they are walking on eggshells on this strained relationship.

"..._Fine_..." Lal Mirch frustratedly sigh as she crossed her arms.

"_There are six magic beans lay separately across the land. Each beans will grant you one wish if you leave the place without getting it wet. But if you did, your worse fear will eat you alive_."

"_Kufufufufu,_ only six? _Oya_? Never knew that this school became _this_ poor." The sadistic pineapple-headed juior said as he tilted his head towards the right.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying, you spoiled-ass brat!"

"_Oya,_ I was just demonstrating my freedom of speech."

"You! You-" Lal Mirch was about to charge when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Lal, that's _enough_." Reborn said as he gestured the ten boys to cross _The Boundary Line _without further tension. The younger woman seems to understand and shut her mouth to total resignation.

_**HOW DARE THESE BOYS?!**_

_**HOW DARE THEY!**_

"...we're going." Hibari quietly slipped _The Rabbit's Burrow_ without looking at the teachers who stood by with them.

One by one, according to ranks, they crossed the barrier that separates beween reality and the kinetic-virtual world that is also known as _Wonderland_.

"Lal Mirch-_sensei_." The red haired called softly the defeated looking teacher. Lal Mirch swiftly drawn her attention towards him. "..._ummm_... We're not _**them**_." As quick as lightning he dashes off. This rendered the black haired beauty speechless.

_What?_

"He's right you know...We're _**not**_ them." Tsuna soon followed his friend towards the other side giving the confused Physical Education Teacher a sad smile. For some reasons, things always led to _**them**_.

Slowly, he submerges into the shadows, not looking back at them.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: My Little Hunter, Your Beloved Pray Pt. 2 **__**soon...**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok there will be flood of questions right after you read the chapter. First of all, I'm so sorry that I only updated now! I am so sorry! Really! I just have **recovered all of my files **from my old computer and I am now using my mom's computer and she only has WordPad in it so somewhere in between there are grammatical mistakes. Anyway, you'll want to know what are _'The League' _'s real purpose, _The Knights of the Round Table_, _The Yellow Bricks_, _The Wonderland_, _The Rabbit's Burrow/The Boundary Line_, _The code __**I.P.Y. **__rules _and _**etc**_. that I have mentioned. And if you really are craving for these answers...Well, I am doing a great job at keeping you guessing. These _specially highlighted words _will guide you throughout the story. I am not going to put Chrome **yet**. You'll get to see her in **three to four more chapters **to come :D Right now, _**we're just cultivating and raising the problems that already exist before Chrome's presence**_. Why? I'll let you deduct on your own :) Hahaha, **HOMEWORK **:D Anyway, thank you for supporting me and I welcome all reviews! Well, I'm delicate (HAHAHA) so a polite criticisms **are** more welcome. **Happy Weekends and GOD BLESS! **

Love, TheLadyMartyr: Shisenki

_Unedited; Raw; 5th, September 2015_


End file.
